Like it Rough
by Ashkaa13
Summary: Sasuke is back in the Leaf Village looking for Naruto. What will he find? Will Naruto forgive him for his stupidity? From Sasuke’s point of view, an explanation for his previous behavior, and Sasunaru fluff.


Like it Rough

Naruto always confused him. The blond never made any sense; the villagers hated him, feared him, hurt him, but Naruto was always happy, kind, and friendly. It made absolutely no sense! How could he be happy! Why didn't he hate the villagers?

Sasuke hated the villagers. Oh how he hated them! How they had treated his clan, hurt his brother, and lived without a care in the world. It was all going to change. Yes, he'd make them pay; every, last worthless, smiling, happy one of them! He would avenge his clan, his family. They were all going to pay for the pain they caused. All but one.

Naruto; the blond was…. different, special, and the disgusting villagers had hurt him to. He knew Naruto was not like other ninja even as a child. A fact that was proven when his brother, Itachi, had shown up and tried to capture his one true friend.

He had been livid when he heard Itachi was back, and to top it all off the bastard was after his only friend. He was so foolish, rushing in like he had, no plan, without any back up. They had captured the small blond, his own personal ball of sun shine, and were talking about hurting him. His rage had over taken him then, no thoughts, just action. Itachi crushed him, swatted him like a fly, not worthy of his time. It had hurt so much, and he was sure he had lost Naruto.

Then he woke up, but Naruto was gone. He had been terrified, and heartbroken. He was sure his little friend, the only one he cared for after his family's death was now dead. It broke his heart. The pain was agony, and he only wanted to cry, but he could not and it only made the pain worse.

It was because of that pain he could not ask. For three days, he was left believing Naruto was gone. Then she came, Tsunade, the new Hokage. It was then she had told him Naruto had saved him and was coming to see him. He was shocked, but more important hurt, Naruto was alive, but hadn't come to see him! He hadn't known at the time Naruto was forbidden to come and see him. If he had he would have never turned on his special little ball of sunshine, but he hadn't. They let him think Naruto didn't care, and it enraged him, to be betrayed again. The pain was too much to go through again.

He fought with Naruto, then, but was too week or Naruto too strong. Both meant he was incapable of punishing another person he thought betrayed him. That was when Orochimaru's cronies showed up. They offered him power, and he gladly accepted.

The next day, during his escape, Naruto showed up, trying to stop him. It had pissed him off at first. He didn't believe Naruto meant it. He didn't think the other boy cared. Until he saw the tears. Then he knew, he saw his mistake, but nothing could be done, it was too late.

After beating Naruto, he left and trained with Orochimaru, until he could defeat the old snake and kill his traitorous brother. Everything was going to be all right. Nothing ever turns out all right.

Itachi was still stronger than he was. It was terrifying, but Itachi didn't hurt him. The brother he had hated and hunted for years sealed Orochimaru's power, and gave him his in return.

Weeks later, he woke up in a strange room with the one and only Madara Uchiha, also known as Tobi. The man, if you can call him that, told him the truth about the village and Itachi. At first, he wanted to deny everything, to just go home and see his one true love again. (He had finally come to terms with his feelings for the small blond ninja, and was dying to go back to his important friend.)

It was not meant to be, he could not go back to those worthless, monsters and ignore what they had done to everyone he held dear. That day he joined the Akatsuki with the promise that one of the tailed- beast, and Sasuke knew just which one he wanted.

Naruto didn't know yet, and it hurt him to think something could happen to the always-smiling blond. That was why he was here now, to tell Naruto. To confess his feelings and tell his little spiky haired friend about the sins of their once peaceful village. He could only hope Naruto would understand.

The village was different from when he last saw it. Most of the village was in ruins, with only a handful of new buildings. Pein had truly done quite a number on the once great Leaf Village. There were still many villagers, too many, but that would change as soon as he found Naruto.

Unfortunately, said ball of sunshine was missing. He knew Naruto was alive; the villagers keep talking of his great defeat of the supposed god Pain, but where was he? His old friend was nowhere to be found, and he was getting anxious. He had been here for two hours, and it was a miracle no one had found him.

"Naruto, where the hell have you been?!" an annoying shrill voice cut through the air. A young pink haired girl came running towards him.

Sasuke was completely confused, had Sakura lost her mind? He was definitely not Naruto, he didn't even look anything like the blond.

"Sorry Sakura, I gat distracted by a Very strange looking duck." Another familiar male voice came from not far behind him. "A duck Naruto?" The pink haired stocker asked. "Yes, it was black, with red eyes, and a mean disposition. It made me think of Him." Naruto said walking past his hiding place.

"What! Did you check, it could have been Him in disguise! We have to go check!" Sakura screeched. "Sakura it was just a duck, and I doubt he would ever come back here. He hates us remember?" Naruto said sullenly turning so Sasuke could see the pain in his friend's eyes.

Sasuke felt sick, he had hurt the only person he had left, and killed Naruto's smile. "Naruto…." Sakura trailed off sadly. "I'm going to check anyway; maybe he's had a change of heart." She said determined. "Ok, Saukra- chan. I'm going home to get some rest." The blond replied exhaustion entering his voice. "Kk, see you late Naru- chan." Sakura called as she took off in the direction Naruto had come from. Naruto looked annoyed.

"I told her not to call me that anymore! I'm going to kill Sai for starting that dam nick-name." Naruto growled. "So, Sasuke- kun, do you plan to come out or should I just chalk this all up to some weird delusion created by my sleep deprived mind?"

Sasuke was stunned. Naruto had noticed him but not told Sakura. Stepping out from behind the bush, he asked. "Why didn't you tell Sakura I was here? If you're tired you won't be able to defend yourself properly!" He was starting to get worried, how much had he hurt his beloved friend. He wasn't suicidal, Naruto was always happy, he couldn't, have hurt that bad could he? Would Naruto be able to forgive him? Sasuke was starting to panic, this new Naruto was wrong, what had happen?

Naruto smiled softly. "If you plan on running away again I don't want her to know you were here. She took it pretty, hard the last time you left. Since when did you care about my health? I don't get sick remember?" The smile growing slightly.

Sasuke did the most un- Sasuke like thing he had ever done in his life and hugged the blond. Naruto was shocked at first but quickly recovered to capture the raven-haired boy in his arms; returning the hug. "Sasuke are you ok?"

Blushing like mad, he replied. "Yeah, sorry, I…" The blush only got worse. "We should go somewhere less public, if you are caught here you will be put to death. You've been listed as a rogue ninja now, after the eight tail thing they have decided you're too much of a threat. That's not why you're here is it?" Naruto gave his a sad, wary look. It was completely heartbreaking.

Grabbing Naruto's hand Sasuke dragged him closed and fiercely crushed his lips to the blonds' hoping that Naruto would accept him even with the rough treatment. Naruto fisted his hands in Sasuke's shirt and kissed back intensely. All too soon, they were forced to break apart for air.

"I have something import I need to tell you, and I need to apologize for all the pain I put you through. Naruto I…." Sasuke started just as Naruto cut him off. "Sasuke, you're back, and if you still want to apologize you can do it in bed later. What's this thing you need to tell me?" Naruto growled, lust burning in his blue eyes. Sasuke was having trouble not jumping him right there.

With a bit of a whine Sasuke managed to gasp out a quick and very short summery of how the village betrayed his clan, tricked him into hunting his brother, and fooled him into thinking that Naruto didn't share his feelings.

In the end they gave up trying to wait for Naruto to understand his story and just snuck out of the village together to find the nearest uninhabited cave or hutch that would not be stumbled upon by people looking for Naruto.

The two never returned to Konoha, instead they stayed with Gaara in the Sand Village, hidden away from the Akatsuki and anyone else foolish enough to try to hunt them. Five years later, they managed to successfully set up new village with Naruto as Kaga, separate from the other already existing villages.

They all lived happily ever after, kicking enemy ninja butt and having tea with Gaara every Saturday.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if you didn't already know that you may need to pay more attention to your classes and homework, not wasting your time reading fanfiction. Just a suggestion. =^^=

A story I wrote as a gift to a friend on dA. I hope you like it Shy-hinata-chan! It took forever! While I like the Akatsuki, I really don't know much about the other Naruto characters so I keep having to look stuff up. Anyway review plz! I'm not that great at the kinky yaoi stuff so you will have to make up your own, sorry people…. or machines. Has anyone else noticed that a lot of sights now require you to prove your human? O_o So weird.


End file.
